Patrick's Afternoon Adventure
by Cheeze18
Summary: What happened while Patrick was out with those women fish, leaving Spongebob to dry up under the heating lamp during the episode, "Sun Bleached"? This is what I think happened.


Steamy Afternoons in Bikini Bottom:

Summary: Wonder what Patrick did in the episode "Sun Bleached" with those five or six women? Well, this is just a guess, but they do have dreamy looks on their faces, but I don't know.

Chapter 1: Steamy Afternoons in Bikini Bottom:

Patrick was pushed into the boat by the women, and being an idiot, Patrick didn't know what these women were getting at. They were stroking his chest and smiling.

"Is that tan for us?" A fish asked. Patrick was even more confused.

"Huh?" He asked.

The women walked Patrick over to the boat and drove off, Spongebob vaguely yelling in the background, or something. The boat stopped at a house, and Patrick was let out. The women crowded around him and lead him inside.

One fish produced a key and opened the apartment door. They lead Patrick inside and sat him down on the couch. The women stood in a line and one by one, pulled their bikini's off and threw them aside, revealing their breasts. Patrick's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

"Uh, your tops fell off." Patrick noted.

"It was supposed to fall off." The orange fish grinned. They all began removing their bottoms, much to the delight of the starfish. He was so delighted, that Patrick was pitching a tent in his black speedo.

"Is that for us?" A blue fish asked.

"I don't know." Patrick shrugged.

Two women kneeled down and began sliding the speedo off. When Patrick was naked, he blushed and tried to hide his manhood. The two women began stroking the dick while kissing each other. Patrick had only seen this kind of thing through the static on some porn channel he put on sometimes. The other three women sat by Patrick and kissed him, stroked his chest and began rubbing herself.

"Ohh..." Patrick sighed in pleasure, when the two women began licking up and down the shaft of the starfish. They used their fists while they licked, while the three women continued stroking the starfish's chest and masturbating to what was going on at that moment, patiently.

One of the women working on Patrick's penis engulfed it in her mouth and gave Patrick a full on blow job. He shuddered in pleasure and let the other fish foddle with his balls. She agreed and began rubbing, licking and taking it in her mouth. The three women were kissing Patrick on the mouth, the one still masturbating. Patrick moaned at all the "attention" he was getting.

In five minutes, with one woman licking his tanned chest, another two kissing him, one giving Patrick a handjob and a blowjob, and one foddling with his balls, Patrick felt that feeling rise inside his stomach and his loins.

"I...don't...like...this...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Patrick climaxed on the women fish's face, while she grinned. The woman masturbating came, spilling her juices onto her fin. The women each took a turn, masturbating themselves, touching Patrick, or masturbating Patrick.

He was certainly enjoying all the attention he was getting. When he was done with his fifth orgasm, one woman leaned over her coffee table, and spread her vaginal lips.

"Take me in, starfish boy." She moaned.

Patrick had a throbbing boner, so he wasted no time sticking it inside the fish. She moaned while Patrick grabbed her on the hips and pushed himself inside, then outside then inside. The other four women began licking Patrick's asshole, touching themselves and foddling with Patrick's balls. The five way orgy continued, until Patrick threw his cone shaped head back and shot his sticky starfish seed inside the fish.

With a scream, a sense of emptiness, and then collasping onto the hardwood floor, the fish was out cold, leaking semen from her pussy. The other women definitely wanted some part of Patrick now.

They each had a turn, either on top, bent over the coffee table, on the couch, doggy style or in the ass, until the last fish was left. They were close to another orgasm, with the fish panting heavily.

"Ohhh...Patrick, shoot it deep in me!" She moaned.

"Okay." Patrick said, wondering with his tiny little brain, what that meant.

He grunted and made her go faster, then tensed up as he shot his tenth round of seed spread among the five fish, for the second time. She moaned, got herself off Patrick's dick and fell asleep. Patrick looked around, smiling, and pulled his speedo back up.

The women woke up and looking at the clock, took Patrick back. When he asked what time it was, the women responded that it had been two hours since they picked him up. Strange, how it didn't feel like two hours. It felt like longer. The women dropped Patrick off at his house.

"Bye, Pat." The women chanted.

"Bye, girls." Patrick responded.

"Oh, he's so tan and handsome!" A woman moaned, as they drove away.

Six weeks later, the women were all taking a test. After a few minutes, the test turned positive, and they all squealed!

"Yay! We are all pregnant with his baby!" They squealed happily.

Sadly, however, Patrick would never know that he would have ended up fathering seven children, that he would not know about. Oh, well. He would find out eventually...wouldn't he? 


End file.
